Fate Testarossa
Fate Testarossa is one of the main cures in Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure! . Her cure form is Cure Lightning. /!\SPOILERS ALERT: Cointains spoilers of her original serie, Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, up until the 3rd movie. Skills Wether she was good at school is unknown, but it is known that she studied magic very quickly and efficiently so we can assume that she was good at school. She seems to be good at sports too and she is very fast. History As Fate Testarossa Fate was an artificial mage created by Presea Testarossa, who wanted to do a replica of her deceased daughter, Alicia. However, even with Alicia's memories, Fate had a different personality. That's why Presea decided to use her to find the Jewel Seeds so she can revive her real daughter. She was really cruel with Fate, but the latter wanted to see her smile again so she obeyed her. In her Jewel Seed hunting, she met Nanoha, but she was so focused on her goal that she didn't talk to her and she fought her. Finally, Nanoha could say to her that she wanted to be her friend. Some time after Fate's mother revealed that she was not her real daughter and that she used her, resulting in Fate becoming so desesperate that she wasn't responding. But in the end, she realized all Nanoha's efforts ad she decided to help her. Then began Fate and Nanoha's long friendship. Eventually, she was judged for her criminal actions and was released after several months, and she was adopted by Lindy Harlaown. As Cure Lightning Appearance In civilian form, she has long blond hair that she keeps in twintails, and red eyes. In cure form, her hair become much longer and her eyes become yellow. Personality Fate is a very kind and gentle girl, who can show a shy side. She is usually calm but when hurting her friends she is strong-willed and serious. She is also very protective and worries often for a friends. Cure Lightning "Electricity and speed of thunder, Cure Lightning!" 雷鳴の電気と速度、キュアライトニング! Raimei no denki to sokudo, Kyua Raitoningu! Cure Lightning is Fate's alter ego and appears for the first time in the second episode. She is the precure of electricity and speed and is specialized in mid-range and melee attacks. Her transformation is the Lyrical Change that she performs with the Cure Device Change and Bardiche. Spells |-|Heavy Attacks= Solo: *'Photon Lightning Smash:' This is Fate's first main attack. She says the attack's name while electric energy is gathered at the tip of her weapon, and when she finishes with "smash", all the yellow magic with electricity is launched at the enemy. Group: *'Spark Terrible:' This is Nanoha and Fate's duo attack. They say the name of the spell together. Small spheres appear around them and the two cures load magic in their weapons. Then, they say "terrible" and pink and yellow magic is launched at the ennemy through their weapons, and finally the small spheres are also launched at him. |-|Light Attacks= *'Photon Ring:' Several little sphere of electricity surround the enemy and then charge at the enemy. *'Thunder Smash:' Thunder appears where her weapons is pointed at and then is launched at the enemy. |-|Defense |-|Support Items/weapons Cure Device Change - Her main transformation item. Bardiche - This is Fate's original transformation device and weapon, that she needs to transform with the Cure Device. Thunder Cartridges - They are cartridge-like items that allow her to perform more powerful attacks. Relationships Nanoha Takamachi - At first she didn't really pay attention to her and she was feeling sorry to fight her. However she underestimated her and Nanoha's word finally reached out to her. Fate thinks of Nanoha as a precious friend. Hayate Yagami - The same as Nanoha, they became friends right away. Signum - It was the same as Nanoha and Vita, they had to fight each other for their personal reasons. However in contrary to theses two, Fate and Signum weren't on bad terms and thought they could have been friends right away if they had met in other circumstances. After saving Hayate, they became friends and Fate shows respect to Signum as a knight mage, and it was reciprocal. Etymology Her first name comes from the "Fate Project", that was created by her mother Presea and which consisted of creating artificial mages. Cure Lightning - In the original serie, Fate was specialized in electricity-based attacks so that's why that's her power here. Moreover it is also her callsign in Riot Force 6 (Lightning 01). Trivia *She shares her seiyuu, Mizuki Nana, with Hanasaki Tsubomi from HeartCatch! Pretty Cure!. Category:Pretty Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure! Category:User:RenaAozora